The Narumatrix
by TheRocket127
Summary: Naruto is a 19 year old man/boy who starts to look for an answer, an answer he never thought would be the scariest of his life.
1. The mystery of Kaisohn

**Hello fanfiction net! I am TheRocket127, and this is my first fanfiction! It is a crossover of "Naruto" and the beloved "The Matrix". I hope that it turns out OK, because I am excited! Anyway, I'm not going to bother put a couple in this fanfic since I don't ship any from Naruto, and because I think it'll turn out better that way. BTW, Kaisohn is NOT an OC I made earlier, he is made up for this story. Anyway, try to enjoy! _**

Naruto was sitting in the Ichiraku Ramen Shop, as usual, finishing his bowl of ramen. When he was finished, he paid the worker, and left the shop. It was a cloudy day at Konoha, and it was a nice, fresh weather, just like Naruto liked it. Naruto was enjoying the weather until a person ran into him, causing him to fall. "OW!" Naruto yelled as he fell to the floor. He looked at the person that bumped into him. A young boy.

"Hey, are you ok?" Naruto asked. "Er, I'm ok, I'm just spreading the news!" The boy said. "News? What News?" Naruto asked the boy. "About a man that meets other people, and if someone ever meets him, they disappear." "Disappear? How?" "No one knows, but it sounds astonishing!" "What is this man's name?" Naruto asked. "His name is Kaisohn." "Kaisohn eh? Well, tell ya what, that sounds like a wonderful fairytale!" "Hey! It's not a fairytale! Ask everyone of my friends!" "I pass, I'll research it on my own time kid. See ya." The kid ran to tell his friends as Naruto walked back to his house.

Naruto sat on his bed, and fell asleep. He was having a dream about the village Konoha. He saw a beautiful sunny day at Konoha, but then he saw an awful picture of it destroyed, a blue, thundery, cloudy sky and skeletons everywhere. The, he saw a huge ship with thick, weird-looking plates that was glowing with electricity. It was awful, he was terrified. Like all humans, when dreaming, it felt real. But, too real.

He woke up screaming, inhaling and exhaling really fast. "WHAT THE HE-" He screamed. "Th-That, felt, AHH!" His neighbors were alarmed. They ran and knocked on the door. He opened it and the neighbors were worried. "What happened Naruto, are you OK?" A neighbor asked. "W-Well, I dunno. I had a dream tha- I- I dunno!" "A dream that what?" The other neighbor asked. "A dream that, I saw Konoha was, well, wrecked." Naruto said. "Well, it's ok, it's not true! We're OK aren't we?" "Yeah, I guess, but it felt real, like all dreams at first." Naruto said. "You'll get over it, it feels like that for everyone at first." The neighbor said. "Yeah, but, it felt too real. It now feels like I'm dreaming! Like it feels more real when I dream, then when I- I'm awake!" Naruto said. "Uh-huh? Are you sure you're OK?" "Yeah I'm fine!" "M'kay then..." The two neighbors walked back to their house, and Naruto shut his door. "Man, that was, astonishing." Astonishing.

_Flashback_

"Disappear? How?" "No one knows, but it sounds _astonishing_!"

_End of flashback_

"Astonishing, eh?" Naruto remembered. Naruto immediately remembered the name 'Kaisohn' Who WAS Kaisohn? Was Naruto starting to really want to research this man? Or was he going to read a fairy tale? It was a late night, but Naruto put on a jacket, and headed out. As he walked down the stairs, he went to look for answers. 'Man, I hope this isn't a prank by that boy.' He thought. He finally got a newspaper and started reading it. The front page said **KAISOHN HAS BEEN CLAIMED "SEEN" BY PEOPLE **in big, thick letters. As Naruto turned the page, he seemed more interested, pictures of Kaisohn jumping from a building to another that had a huge gap between them. Naruto then read all of the newspapers about this topic. He read so much that it was sunrise by the time he finished. Naruto then walked back to his home, but then stopped cold. He had class.

'Shit! I'm late for sure!' Naruto thought. Naruto ran to the academy and met up with his partners and teacher. "You're late Naruto." Kakashi said. "I'm sorry Kakashi sensei! I, uh, er, woke... up late!" Naruto said. "Sure, idiot." Sakura said. "Hello loser..." Sasuke said. "Uh, hey..." Kakashi started to teach his students something about chackra, like, inner peace. Naruto easily got distracted. As he looked out the hole in the wall, he saw unusual things. He saw a boy and his friend on top of a building, and they jumped off. Naruto immediately panicked and ran toward them, also worrying Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke. As they came in to help the kids, they saw the kids didn't complete their fall. They were right on top of the ground, nothing holding them up. Like they were hovering.

"Th-That's impossible. H-How?" Naruto paniced. "I don't believe it. It can't happen!" Kakashi said. Sasuke and Sakura just stared at the kids. The kids then changed their position from a free-fall looking position into a sitting position, there they calmly fell to the ground. "Wha-" Sasuke said. "Alright what is going on here?" Kakashi asked. The two boys didn't talk at all, they just stood silent. "I said, what is going on here?" The boys still didn't talk. "Alright, class dismissed." Kakashi said. "M'kay" All the students said. Naruto then walked to the Ichiraku Ramen Shop to eat ramen. On his way, he thought more about this 'Kaisohn' guy. Then, he finally got it. People who looked for him, weren't looking for him, they were looking for an answer. Naruto ran back to his house, and hoped he would find what he wanted. An answer.


	2. Anything is possible

**Hello again! This is the second chapter to my fanfiction about the Matrix and Naruto, and I'm REALLY sorry I took so long to post this chapter. (Not like anyone enjoys it though) Anyway enjoy!**

It's been 2 weeks since Naruto found out about Kaisohn and since then, he has not been sleeping, he spent most of his time researching, and he's even getting late to class more often. Everyone of Naruto's friends noticed that he was acting strange lately, but they didn't question it. Kakashi was worried about Naruto and decided to talk to him.

In Naruto's apartment, Naruto was using his computer to research about Kaisohn, and he learned more everyday. Naruto then decided he needed a rest, so he went to his bed for a nap. His computer was facing the direction of his bed so he see what page he was in. But then, his computer went black, and had a green text that was forming a sentence. "What the shit?" He then rushed to his computer and read the sentence. It said _"__Naruto, ask me the question..."_ 'The question?' Naruto thought. 'And why is it even typing?' *Bam! Bam!* 'Oh shit!' Naruto thought. 'Someone's here!' Naruto quickly put a blanket over his computer and answered the door. It was Kakashi. "Hello Naruto, can I, talk to you?" Kakashi asked. "Erm, sure! About what exactly?" "I want to talk about why your getting late to class." Kakashi answered. "Oh, about that, heh, um, I've been busy the last few days..." "With what?" "Uh, work!" Naruto said. 'Shoot, I blew it, how am I going to convince him to believe that?' Naruto thought. "Uh huh..." Kakashi said. "What's this 'Work' you have?" Kakashi asked. "Um, at the... Ichiraku ramen shop! I, uh, deliver boxes with dried ramen there!" "Oh, well you could've warned me! Thanks for telling me Naruto." "Your welcome." "See ya." Naruto closed the door as Kakashi walked away. 'Dodged a bullet' Naruto thought.

Naruto went back to his computer and took off the blanket on top of it. The green text was still there. "HOW THE HELL?" Naruto screamed. Then, the computer had more sentences being typed. Naruto read it to himself _"Take a walk around the village Naruto..."_ 'Hmm?' Naruto thought. "Well, I guess I should." Naruto put some shoes on, put his head band on, and took a walk around the village. As he walked around, it got dark, and he stopped by a small puddle. He stared at it for a while until he saw a figure jump above him. "What th- Who's there?" He asked. He didn't see anyone but he saw a small note drop by him. He picked it up and read to himself "You know the question, you found it out in your dream." As soon as he read that sentence he remembered the dream that felt real, too real. Naruto thought about it, and eventually found out. "Why does it feel more real when I dream, than when I'm awake?" Naruto quickly ran back to his apartment and typed in the question in the computer. The computer answered him _"Because the Matrix has blinded you..."_ "The Matrix? What?" Then, the computer typed one more question; _"Look outside your window." _Naruto did as he was told. As he did, he saw the two young boys he saw jump off the house. They were holding spoons. One was sitting down, and the other was going to Naruto's apartment. Naruto looked at the boy who was sitting down, he was concentrating on the spoon. Then, the spoon started bending, and it bent more and more. "What in the world?" Then, the spoon quickly bent back into position. "Hello." A voice said. Naruto turned around and saw one of the boys with the spoon in his apartment. "How did you... get here?" Naruto asked. "More important then how, is why." The boy said. "Uh, why?" "To give you this" The boy handed Naruto the spoon. Naruto stared at it. "You won't get it now, but you will later." "get what?" "You will get that there is no spoon." "Hmm!" Naruto kept staring at the spoon. "Well, thanks... I... guess?" When he looked back up, the boy was gone. 'This has to do with Kaisohn, huh? No, "The Matrix".' He thought.

The next day he went to class on time with the spoon the kid gave him. He concentrated but nothing happened. 'No spoon? What does that mean?' Naruto thought. "Naruto? What are you doing with that spoon?" Kakashi asked. "Oh! uh, nothing! Sorry, I was distracted." Naruto said. "Well, get back to training." "Ok! sorry 'bout that Kakashi!" Naruto put the spoon away and got back to training. When class ended, he went to eat at the Ichiraku, eating ramen as usual. Suddenly, the phone in Ichiraku started ringing. The owner answered the phone. "Hello?" He asked. _"May I talk to Naruto?" _"How do you know he's here?" _"Please, It's urgent." _"Ok, i guess" The owner handed the phone to Naruto. "Um, hello?" _"Hello Naruto, you probably know who this is." _"Um, no, actually." _"What if I told you that you thought you were looking for me?" _Naruto froze, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "K-Kaisohn?" _"Yes, you believe your search is over, but really, MY search is over."_ "Your search? You mean you've been searching for me?" _"Yes I have, but there is no time to talk about this." _"What? Why?" _"They're looking for you."_ "Who?" _"Take a peek outside, be sure not to be seen."_ Naruto took a look outside while hiding. Naruto saw men with suits and sunglasses walking his direction. "Oh shit!" Naruto went back to the phone alarmed. "WHAT THE HELL DO I DO?" _"Run to the kitchen and hide there, go. NOW." _The phone then hung up, leaving Naruto on his own. Naruto quickly ran behind the counter and went to the kitchen. He hid there and peeked to see if the agents were there. They were looking for him but didn't find him. Naruto then ran to the back door, and ran back to his apartment. He stayed there and looked around just in case he saw any agents near. As he laid down in his bed, his phone rang. "Hello?" _"This is Kaisohn again, you were lucky not to be seen, now, you wanted to know what the Matrix is, right?" _"Yeah, I did. In fact, I DO." _"Well then, at 9:00 PM, meet us near the gate of the Leaf Village." _*Phone hangs up* "H-Hello?" Naruto put the phone down and put a jacket on. He got out of his apartment and started for the gate of the Leaf Village.

_To be continued..._


	3. No turning back

**So far, I think I'm doing good in my story, if you want anything to be improved just shoot me a PM and I'll see what I can do. Enjoy! (Or, at least try)**

Naruto arrived at the gate of the Leaf Village. There, he met a young woman who was wearing a black trench coat with a pair of sunglasses hanging from her trench coat. "Hello Naruto." The woman said. "How do you know my name?" "I was sent by Kaisohn to get you." "Really? Ok then. W-Whats your name?" "My name is Sky." "Sky? I don't mean to be rude but, why 'Sky'?" "We all have code names, you probably will get one too. But we don't have time to talk about this, follow me." Naruto followed Sky as they took a long walk far away from the village. Eventually, Sky took Naruto into an old building. "why are we here?" Naruto asked. "To see what you want to see." Sky opened the door to let Naruto enter. She closed the door and locked it to make sure no one else would enter.

Naruto and Sky went up the stairs of the building and reached a room with a big door. "Before we enter Naruto, let me give you some advice, be honest." Sky opened the door to reveal a man in a trench coat that reached down to his feet. "Hello Naruto." The Man said. "Kaisohn?" "Yes. It is in honor to meet you Naruto." "It's an honor to meet you too!" Naruto was excited because he knew that all his research had come to an end. "You wanted to know what the Matrix is Naruto?" Kaisohn asked. "Yes, I want to sir." Then please, sit down." Naruto and Kaisohn sat down facing each other, each in a different chair facing the same table. "The Matrix is like a blindfold, it blinds you and you cannot see what you really are doing. You see it everyday, You feel it, but you do not know that it is there." Kaisohn said. "I must warn you, this question you have, has the scariest answer. I want to know if you are ready. If you are not, then please warn me." "I am ready." "Are you sure?" Naruto was worried, but he was ready. "I-I am ready." Naruto said. "Good, then you have one more choice, after this, you cannot go back." Kaisohn took out 2 little pills, one red, one blue. "If you take the blue pill, you will go back to your own beliefs and go back to your ordinary life. If you take the red pill, I show you your desired answer." It took Naruto some thinking, but he chose the red pill, and swallowed it. Kaisohn smiled and said "Follow me." Kaisohn opened another door to reveal a lot of weird machinery. "Are we online Jay?" Kaisohn asked. "Yeah, we are." "Who's Jay?" Naruto asked."One of our teammates, you'll understand later." Kaisohn said. "Sit down here Naruto." Sky said. Naruto did as he was told and sat down. Sky put some sort of suction cups on his arms. "Come on, where is he?" Jay whispered. "We have to track him, FAST." Kaisohn said. "You're gonna lose the red pill!" Sky said. "Hold it! I'm Trying!" Jay said. 'What do they have to find? They said something about a red pill, If they're looking for me, I'm right here!' Naruto thought. "I'll call the operator." Kaisohn typed it some numbers in his cell phone to call someone. "Xander, we need a signal." Kaisohn said. "KAISOHN! I got 'im!" Jay said. "Now! Xander! Now!" Kaisohn said. Then, Naruto felt an awful pain all throughout his body, like he was on fire. Naruto screamed in pain, and then, he blanked out.

Naruto woke up filled with this red blob around, like a pool filled with red goo. Naruto also noticed cables connected to his body. "MPH!" He grunted. He then came up and tried getting out of the red goo. He had his head down to his stomach out of the sticky liquid. Naruto also removed a device (That was in his mouth and nose giving him air with a long tube) out of his face. He almost choked when removing the device, but he managed to do so. As he looked around, he noticed that he was in a tub with cables all over it, all of those cables being connected to his body, and on big plug in the back of his head was giving him pain. He then looked at the environment he was on, millions of tubs surrounded him, with humans that had the red substance and the cables too! He was really scared, he had no idea WHY he was there. When he started thinking about it, a giant machine (That was built to monitor the tubs) went to check on him. "Wh-Who? Why?" He said. The machine then grabbed his neck and choked him. Naruto thought he was going to die by how strong the machine was choking him. The machine got in control of the big plug connected to the back of his head and disconnected it. Naruto was in extreme pain at that moment, and he fell back into the tub. As he got up, all the cables in his body snapped out of his body, causing him more pain and he lost control of his muscles, then he fell. A hatch behind him opened up and sucked him out of the tub, launching him into a tube throwing him down with water. The tube then launched Naruto into a pool of deep, dirty water, which was built by the machines to drown human. As Naruto was sinking, a light appeared out of the sky. That light was covered by a claw that fell on top of Naruto and took him out of the water. As the claw rose from the water, it took Naruto to the light, and the light disappeared.

Suddenly, Naruto was in a room with rusty metal, high-tech machinery, and more people. Naruto then saw a familiar face. "Welcome, to the real world." Kaisohn said. In the next few months, the people in the ship would be testing Naruto's muscles, patching the holes in his body with outlets, and letting him rest. "We have a new crew member to our ship Sky, we did it." Kaisohn said. "What's going to be his codename?" Sky asked. "His codename will be Fox."

_To be continued... _


	4. The Real World

Naruto woke up in his bed, filed with outlets in his arms, legs, and back. As he got up from his bed, he felt something bothering him, in the back of his head. As he slowly placed his hand there, he felt an outlet, but way bigger than the other ones he had. 'What is this?' Naruto thought. As he felt the outlet, he lightly tried to remove it, by he knew it wasn't going to work. As he put his hand down, a rusty metal door opened, revealing Kaisohn. "Kai, what's happening to me? Where are we?" Naruto asked. "You are in the real world." Kaisohn answered. "Real world? What do you mean?" "Meaning, the world you were in before, was blinding you from the truth, you'll find that out later." "Uh huh, well, what day is it today? I'm confused." "We're not so sure, what year do you believe it is?" "Um, 2013." "It is 2013 in the virtual world, we are probably closer to 2202, we can't be sure." "Wha-" "Although, we can show what happened. Come, follow me." Naruto followed Kaisohn out the door.

Naruto and Kaisohn entered a large room filled with large metallic pipes, computers with green numbers and codes raining down, catwalks, ladders to mysterious rooms, and chairs with needles in the computer behind each chair. "This is the broadcasting room, it's where we hack into the Matrix, signal other ships and supply weapons in case of emergencies." Kaisohn said. "Other ships? You mean we're in a ship right now?" Naruto asked. "Yes, this is my ship, her name is the Phoenix. We use her to travel across our only means of transportation, the old sewers of cities." "Ok..." "Here, let me introduce you to our crew. Here are the ones you met, Sky, and Jay. The ones you haven't met are Xander, and Thadeus. Your name, has to be a codename, we named you Fox because of the ability you had in the Matrix. Follow me." Kaisohn led Fox to one of the chairs with the needles and the large computers. Kaisohn and Sky sat Fox down on the chair and buckled his feet. "Try to relax." Kaisohn told Fox as he held the needle behind Fox's head. "This is going to hurt." Kaisohn then inserted the needle on the back of Fox's head and twisted, causing Fox to make a painful scream face, though he didn't scream. Before he knew it, he was in a blank room, with nothing but white surrounding him. He then saw Kaisohn appear in front of him. He had a regular black suit with a black collar shirt with a white tie while wearing sunglasses. "Hello Fox, this is the construct, this is where we load clothing, weaponry, anything we will need during a mission in the Matrix." Kaisohn said. "T-This isn't the Matrix?" Fox asked. "No, It's where we can load anything we want, in most cases, need." Suddenly, an old TV, a table with a remote on it, and two chairs appeared out of nowhere. "What just happened?" Fox asked. "I'll explain later, sit down." Fox and Kaisohn sat down and Kaisohn turned on the TV.

"Somewhere in 21st century, all human came into celebration because we created A.I." Kaisohn said. "A.I.? What's that?" Fox asked. "A.I. stands for Artificial Intelligence, meaning a machine we created that has it's own mind, and we were able to create it. But, the only source of power we could use at the time was solar power, but the machines wanted more, and they somehow found out about how humans have a lot of electricity in their bodies, so they enslaved them and connected them to a virtual world called the Matrix to blind them that they are slaves." "Then, what happened to the real world? What does it look like?" Kaisohn then turned the channel to the footage of the real world, the Leaf Village. It was destroyed, demolished and empty. Suddenly, the white background that Fox and Kaisohn were in went into the Leaf Village. "WHAT THE F- WHE-" Fox screamed. "We are in the Leaf Village. I want to know, if you want to explore." "Um, sure, I'll try at lea- Kai? KAI?" Kaisohn disappeared, probably disconnected from the construct, leaving Fox alone. "Ok, Fox, Ok let's walk around." Fox said. As Fox walked around he saw the school he was in was still in up. He rushed in to see what happened, he saw the school had broken floors, windows, had webs, and looked like a shipwreck. "I- don't" He said. He then rushed out of there and saw the Ichiraku ramen shop, it looked like it collapsed long ago, it was shard to watch. Fox felt some tears falling down his face as he walked away. Then, he thought about his house, where he spent most of his time as a kid. When he arrived, all the other apartments were gone, like a building that turned into dust, but his house stood there. Like the school, it looked like a shipwreck, with parts of it spread out. He entered the building with sadness. As he walked toward the apartment, the door was old, dusty, but it was jammed, he threw himself toward the door and broke it. Dust flew everywhere and he fell. He looked around with tears on his eyes. His fridge was torn apart, his computer still plugged in, and his bed unmade, just like he left it when he went to meet Kaisohn. When Fox went to check on his computer, and he turned it on. It still worked after all these years. It was showing this weird green code that was raining down.

Then, he had enough, he ran back to the street and started to freak out. "No, it's no true... It, IT CAN'T." He then yelled out hoping the people on the outside could hear him. "I have to get out, I want out, I WANT OUT!" Then Fox woke up on the chair. Fox tried to get the needle out himself but Sky did it. Then Fox got up from the chair and ran away from everyone. "No, it's not possible, it can't be, LEAVE ME... it, can't..." Fox yelled. "Just relax! Calm down! Please." Kaisohn said. "I- I, need, some rest. Leave me ALONE. I'll go by myself, leave me..." Fox walked back to his room really angry after all he saw. Sky walked toward Fox's direction but Kaisohn stopped her. "Don't, he needs some rest. He'll get over it." Kaisohn said. "What do we do now?" Jay asked. "We just wait for him for tomorrow, it's his training tomorrow." Kaisohn said. Everybody else went back to their rooms and slept while Fox was still upset, it was too much for him, he wanted to go back but he couldn't, he wouldn't.

_To be continued..._


	5. Fox's Training

Fox still felt upset after yesterday, not trusting his new team mates, freaking out, he felt upset because he hated himself at this moment. He hated the decision he made, and he wanted to go back. But he couldn't, there was no turning back. Fox thought that everyone in the Phoenix deserved an apology. He left his room and went to the broadcasting room. Everyone in the room immediately ran to him and asked if he was OK. Fox then said "I'm fine, look, I'm sorry about-" "We don't need your apology, we need your trust Fox. In fact, I should be apologizing." Kaisohn said. "Why? I screwed up." "Because I let you explore the village. I shouldn't have let you. What I showed you in the construct was just what we think it looks like today, but the real thing probably looks like our version." Kaisohn said. "Anyway, did you get enough rest?" "Yeah, why?" "Sky, get the computer chips ready." Kaisohn said. "Ok, just wait a moment." Sky said. "Computer chips? What are those?" Fox asked. "The computer chips are what we use to learn our fighting skills in a flash, although we can only use them in the Matrix." Kaisohn answered. "Sit here Fox, Xander will install them." Kaisohn led Fox to the chair and injected the plug into the back of his head. "MPH!" Fox grunted. 'DAMN that REALLY hurts! How can they stand this?' Fox thought. "I got the chips!" Sky said. "Ok Xander, install them." Kaisohn said. Xander put one of the computer chips in the hard drive and loaded it in Fox's mind. Although it taught Fox how to use these fighting skills in the Matrix, it really hurt his brain. "AAH!" Fox screamed lightly. Fox had both his eyes squinting. Fox got used to all the chips loading the skills into his head and asked for more.

Hours had passed and Fox eventually stopped. "I'm ready." Fox said. "Load me in Xander." Kaisohn said. "Kaisohn, What are you doing?" Fox asked. "I'm going to train you." Xander injected the plug into the back of Kaisohn's head, causing him to let out a small grunt. "Let me just load both of you in, and... DONE!" Fox and Kaisohn then appeared in the construct, both of them wearing kung fu training outfits. Suddenly, a chinese-looking fighting room appeared, making Fox confused. "This is a training program, we use this to test your skills in the virtual world." Kaisohn said. Fox looked around then turned back to Kaisohn. "So, I've been meaning to ask you this for a while now, but, do you feel pain if you get hit in the Matrix? And, uh, the fake world?" Fox asked. "Yes, actually. That's how the machines programed it." "Ok. So, if I do this..." Fox then tried doing a Kung Fu kick into Kaisohn's face, but Kaisohn dodged it. "... will you feel it?" Fox finished. "Yes, actually, I will. Just like you will feel THIS!" Kaisohn threw a punch at Fox, hitting Fox in his stomach sending him flying into a wooden support and breaking the wooden support in two. "PAHH!" Fox screamed as he fell to the ground. In the real world, Fox's body shook in the chair, letting a drop of blood out of Fox's mouth. Back in the training program, Fox stood up and coughed. "Nice one, but I wasn't ready." Fox said. "When you kicked me, you expected ME not to be ready, right?" Kaisohn asked. "Well- Uh, y-yeah." Fox answered. "Well, let's not waste ti-" As Kaisohn tried to finish his sentence Fox threw an unexpected kick at Kaisohn, making Kaisohn fall to the ground. Kaisohn quickly stood back up and started to fight Fox with several Kung Fu moves.

Thadeus ran to the lunching room where the rest of the crew (Except Xander) Where playing cards. "Guys! Fox just started his training with Kaisohn!" Everybody ran to the broadcasting room to watch the fight. "Man, those chips did Fox good!" Thadeus said. Fox and Kaisohn continued fighting on the training program as Kaisohn punched Fox through a paper wall, causing Fox to land in another room. "MPH!" Fox grunted. Fox quickly stoop back up as Kaisohn entered the same room he was in. Fox started to plan things in his head quickly. 'Maybe if I run up the wall and do a backflip I'll catch him off-guard!' Fox thought. Fox then ran a wooden support and pushed himself back to perform a backflip to land behind Kaioshn. When Fox landed, he ran for Kaisohn's back and tackled him. "RAAAAAHH!" Fox screamed as he tackled Kaisohn. "Mph!" Kaisohn grunted and he fell first on the ground. As fox thought he claimed victory, Kaisohn did a surprise kick on Fox's stomach, making him stand up because of the pain. "PAH!" Fox made the noise as he spit out a little bit of blood on the hard mat and in the real world. "That's enough for now Fox. Once you've had enough pain, we sto-" Fox made a huge jump kicking Kaisohn's face while Kaisohn almost finished his sentence. "Ahh!" Kaisohn screamed. Fox landed on his feet while Kaisohn landed on his back, which let a little drop of blood come out of his mouth both in the real world and the training program. In the real world, Sky, Jay, Xander, and Thadeus all had been amazed that Fox had surprised Kaisohn by pretending to be defeated. "G-Good, Fox. You d-did well." Kaisohn said as he struggled to get up. Fox helped him up from the floor as Kaisohn wiped blood from his mouth. "You are the first to make me bleed in a training program Fox." Kaisohn said. "Really? That's kinda hard to believe." Fox said. "Well, It's true. Anyway, Xander, load the jumping program." "Gotcha!" Xander said. Fox suddenly noticed his coat from the leaf village was back on, and Kaisohn had a leather suit, sunglasses, a black shirt that had all buttons buttoned up, shiny shoes and black pants.

Fox also noticed that the training room they were in was gone, they were back in the construct, when suddenly a city appeared under them, making it seem like they fell on top of a building. "Fox, this program is going to change your look at things." Kaisohn said. "What do you mean?" Fox asked. "Let go of your beliefs." Kaisohn started to run off the building and jumped. "WHAT THE SHI- KAISOHN!" But Fox noticed that Kaisohn was alright, it looked like he was flying, but, he was actually in the middle of a jump, landing on the other building next to theirs, which was a street away from the building that Fox stood on. "Holy SHIT." Fox reacted. He couldn't believe it, his heart dropped. He couldn't have done this, right? "GO FOX! JUMP! LET GO!" Kaisohn screamed from the other building. 'How in the HEll am I going to do.. THAT.' Fox thought. Fox tried to let go of his beliefs, but he couldn't do it, but he thought he did. "This is suicide." Fox said as he began running off the building. When Fox reached the end, he jumped off the building time seemed to slow down, he felt like he did it! 'HOLY SHIT I'M DOING IT!' Fox thought.

_To be continued..._


	6. The Last Human City

'HOLY SHIT I'M DOING IT!' Fox thought. But Fox only felt like he was jumping high because time seemed to slow down, like a near death experience. Fox started to fall down from great height, then he noticed that he didn't make it. "WAAAAAAAAH!" Fox screamed as he fell down to the streets. After a long fall, Fox was prepared to feel horrible pain around his body, he thought that he was going to die. When Fox landed on the street the floor acted like a trampoline, it threw him back up, but when Fox landed again, it didn't bounce him back up. "PAAH..." Fox grunted as he fell against the hard concrete. On the outside world, everybody watching were not surprised. "Everybody falls the first time, no doubt." Jay said. "Enough talking and disconnect Kai and Fox will ya?" Xander said.

Sky disconnected Kaisohn and Jay disconnected Fox. When Fox sat up he felt an awful pain throughout his body, then he tasted something weird in his mouth. Fox put his fingers in his mouth and pulled it out to see what it was, and he saw blood. "Blood? Why is there BLOOD Kaisohn? I thought it wasn't real." Fox said. "The creator of the Matrix somehow made pain inside the Matrix real, so if you die in the Matrix, you die here." Kaisohn answered. 'Uh huh...' Fox thought. "Get some rest Fox, I think you need some after today." "Alright, I'll go." Fox stood up from his chair and made way to his room. Kaisohn stoop up as well but was stopped by Jay. "How was he the only one to make YOU bleed in the training program?" Jay asked. "He made me bleed because he had been in this fighting business before, but now he has his hands on Martial Arts moves, so he has gotten better at fighting." Kaisohn said. "Now if you excuse me, I have to fly to us Zion." Kaisohn said. "Wait... we have to tell Fox what Zion is, right?" "I leave that to you Jay." Kaisohn then left to the cockpit of the Phoenix, followed by Sky. Jay then walked to Fox's room.

Fox was about to take a nap but then his door opened, revealing Jay. "Oh, hey Jay, what's up?" Fox asked. "Oh, nothing much, I uh just have to tell you we're going to a place called Zion right now." Jay said. "Zion? What's Zion?" "Zion is the last human city on earth, it's the only safe place we can stay on, or, at least from the machines." "Where is it located?" "Deep underground, near the core, where it's still warm." "So, what does it look like?" Fox asked as Jay walked toward the door. "Pretty cool." Jay said as he left and closed the door. 'What the hell am I supposed to pick up from "Pretty cool"? He doesn't make any sense.' Fox thought. 'Wellp, I might as well sleep now that I don't have shit to do.' Fox thought as he laid down on his bed.

_Hours later..._

_*BAM BAM BAM* _"WHAT THE F-" Fox yelled as he jumped out of his bed. "It's me, Xander!" "Oh! O...K?" Fox then opened the door. "Hey! sorry for scarin' ya!" Xander said. "Oh, heh, it's ok." Fox said. "Hey, I uh, never got to really know you, the name's Xander, obviously you know. I'll be your operator." "Operator? For what?" "For when you connect to the Matrix of course!" "Ok, so why d'you..." Fox then noticed Xander's arms, then didn't have outlets like the others and he did. "Why did I what?" Xander asked about Fox's discontinued question. "Oh! Uh, sorry, I got distracted by your arms, you don't have any holes." "Oh, that? You are a pod-born! Meaning you were born in a pod that trapped you in the Matrix! I wasn't, however. This 'Zion' city we've talked about have natural born human, I'm one of 'em!" "Oh, that reminds me, what are the holes in my body for?" "Oh, the machines originally had plugs attached to your arms, eggs, abdomen, etc. to suck the electricity out of your body, but we, however, patched these holes with outlets, to make an easier and less painful ways to give you injections." "I see, clever! Anyway, why d'you wake me up?" "Oh, I was sent here to bring you down, we've reached Zion, We'll have lunch there. C'mon, Let's go." Xander and Fox ran down the halls of the Phoenix and eventually ended up in front of a hatch that could open, also used as a platform to get down the ship.

As the hatch opened two pipes on the opposite side of each other were releasing steam, kind of making it a scenic way of leaving a ship. As the crew and the new member of the Phoenix left the ship, Fox decided to take a look around the area. "THIS is Zion?" Fox asked. "No, just the docks, we have to take an elevator to go down to the city." Sky said. After a long time of carrying bags, and extra clothing, they finally reached the city, and Fox was amazed. "Holy- Its amazing!" Fox looked down the city and saw a massive looking structure. It looked like a long pipe-looking elevator with doors on them, each door leading to several bridges, connecting to the pipe-looking elevator. Then Fox noticed a group of people leading to this one man, who everyone seemed to find him important, like he was a god or something. "Hey, who's that guy over there? Everyone seems to love him." Fox asked Sky. "Oh, that *Chuckle* guy? He's the most important man on earth now, everyone knows him." Sky said. "Really? What's his name?" "His name is _Neo_." "Come on guys! Stop flirting and let's get going!" Thadeus said to Sky and Fox. "H-Hey! I just asked her who-" "He knows, he's just joking." Sky interrupted Fox as they walked with the rest of the crew."

"So, what do you guys usually eat?" Fox asked. "We, don't really know what it is or what to call it, but what we do know is that it's healthy." Jay said. "Here, get yours everyone." Kaisohn said. Everyone grabbed a small metal can with a weird type of blob in it. 'This looks like very small corn puffs with milk, except the milk acts like a blob.' Fox thought. Fox took a spoon and tasted the blob, it tasted salty, but, it was edible. Everyone stood there amazed as Fox sipped the whole thing. "I don't know WHAT this is, but it's good!" Fox then turned around and saw a boy next to that man he saw earlier. 'Neo's his name right?' Fox thought. 'And why is that boy next to him following him?' Fox thought. Fox stood up from his chair and wanted to talk to Neo. "I'm going over to talk to that Messiah guy alright guys?" Fox said to the Phoenix's crew. "Ok!" Everyone said almost in synch. "Hey Neo!" Fox yelled. Neo looked around and saw a blonde boy heading over to him. "Oh, hello there, I haven't seen you around here, are you new?" Neo said. "Yes, actually, I am. How did you know?" Fox asked. "Your hair, it's short." "Oh, o... WHAT?" Fox then noticed that all that time he was so distracted with his new home that he didn't pay attention to his hair. "Oh man I hope that grows back!" Fox said. "*Chuckle* You're pretty bright kid! What's your name?" Neo asked. "My name's Naruto, but my codename is Fox." "Well then, hello Fox." Neo offered Fox a handshake, and then Fox shook his hand. "So, is this 'Messiah' thing with you true?" "Yes, actually, it's true. I found it hard to believe t first, but then, I accepted it." "So, being the messi-" "They call me _The One_, actually." Neo interrupted Fox. "Oh, sorry, So being 'The One', does it affect you in the Matrix at all?" Fox asked. "Yes actually, I'm the only red pill in the Matrix that can fly." "WO-HO! YOU CAN FLY?" "Yup." "OH-HO-HO! THAT'S COOL!" "Before I tell you what I can do, do you know that raining green code on the computers you use to connect to the Matrix?" Fox then remembered the code he saw. "Yeah..." "Well, we use those to monitor you in the virtual world, and to see where you are, or what color an object is." "So, it's like a language?" "Yeah, when I'm in the Matrix, I see that everywhere." "Cool! So do you know anything abou-" "Fox! It's time to go to our rooms! Let's go!" Kaisohn interrupted Fox. "Sorry, gotta go!" Fox told Neo. "Don't worry, we'll meet again, I'm sure of it." Neo told Fox. "Ok... See ya! (I guess)" Fox yelled as he ran toward his team._  
_

_Later..._

"Here is your room Fox, our room will be next to yours, so if you need anything, just come to us." Kaisohn told Fox. "Ok, thanks." Fox said. Kaisohn then closed Fox's door, then Fox locked his door. "Phew, what a day! It's time to take a nice na-" Fox touched his hair in the middle of his sentence, remembering it was short. "OH MY GO-" Fox started to hate this consequence from his decision. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED? MOTHERF-" People walking by his door heard his rage and were scared off. "MY HAIR! I look horrible! SHIT!" Fox screamed.

_To be continued..._


End file.
